Snowplows are used for moving snow and ice from roadways.
However, clearing of snow and ice from roads in winter conditions with standard snowplows often results in the accumulation of snow and the formation of packed and hardened snow windrows on the side of the road.
When a vehicle loses control on the road, these snow windrows can lead tipping over of the vehicle, thus blocking at least one lane on the road.
In other circumstances, these snow windrows sometimes even become launching ramps for projecting an out of control vehicle over road guard rails, thus sometimes even leading to losses of life.
Accordingly, there is a need for a snowplow blade that addresses at least one of the above-mentioned problems.